Her Honey Bee
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Clintasha One-Shot. Clint professes his love for Natasha in a sweet-as-honey way. Fluff, songfic based on Blake Shelton's song 'Honey Bee.' Possible OOC.


Natasha gazed out the window of her ranch, feeling lonely as ever. She knew she had Clint of course; but she had always thought of him as 'just a friend.' They had known each other since childhood. Plus, he didn't really know how to make a move.

She sighed at the sun shining down over the dirt road. This was one of those days she just couldn't forget the fact that she was alone. Why did she have to have these stupid trust issues? She needed to let someone into her life… someone she had known forever…. She shook her head, and cursed her romantic thoughts.

She sat down on the couch, bored out of her mind, and feeling unnaturally hopeless. She didn't like not having contol over her emotions, over her life. Her jeans felt uncomfortable under her position, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Natasha let out a surprised sound, and checked her phone.

Clint!

She bit her lip. Should she answer? She was just moping around her house about being alone, so why wouldn't she answer? But…. But she didn't know how he felt about her, or even how she felt about him!

She ignored the call, and went to the kitchen. She pulled out some honey, and spread it on toast. As she took a bite, she heard the phone ring again.

She set the toast down, and went over to her phone. After a few more rings, she finally answered.

"Clint?" "Natasha." She swallowed. There was a long pause. "Can I come over?" She fiddled with her charm bracelet. "I… I don't know." "Tasha please, there's something I _have_ to tell you." Her stomach fluttered.

She hesitated, but eventually agreed. "You remember my address?" "How long have I known you, Tash? I'll be over in a second."

As much as she tried to fight the feeling, she couldn't get over how excited she was at his spontaneous visit. It was as if he read her mind!

Suddenly, she heard the sound of tires pulling up over gravel, and looked out the window to see Clint getting out of his pickup.

She clutched her necklace, which was a honeysuckle, and twisted it around her fingers.

The young man knocked three times, and Natasha opened the door, filled with mixed feelings.

The two walked into her living room, and Clint stopped. He took a deep breath.

"Girl, I've been thinking 'bout us, and you know I aint good at this stuff… but these feelings piling up won't give me no rest."

She looked at him, and he continued.

"This might come out a little crazy, a little sideways, yeah maybe," he laughed in his charming way, "Don't know how long it'll take me, but I'll do my best."

He went over, and held Natasha's hands as he swayed with her in a dance.

"You'll be my soft and sweet. I'll be your strong and steady, you'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey!" Natasha giggled, and Clint kept going. "You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shady tree, you'll be my honeysuckle, and I'll be your honey bee."

Natasha grinned from ear to ear, and was surprised to find herself blushing.

Clint laughed, and went on. "Yeah, that came out a little country, but every word was right on the money, and I got you smiling, honey, right back at me!" This just increased the size of her smile.

"Now hold on 'cause I aint done, there's more where that came from," he continued with a playful smile, "Well, you know I'm just having fun, but seriously…"

He repeated the sweet verse from before as the two swayed in Natasha's living room.

As he paused for a breath, Natasha took advantage of the moment. She leaned forward, and planted a kiss deep into Clint's lips. He was surprised at first at her acceptance, then eased back into the kiss. He knew now that she had the same feelings for him. Perhaps they had always been there, they just hadn't realized until now.

He pulled away, and leaned into her ear as she rested her head on his rhythmically moving shoulder.

"Your kiss just said it all…. I'm glad we had this talk… nothing left to do but fall into each other's arms…."

Natasha unbuttoned the top few buttons on Clint's shirt, and Clint rubbed his hands along the length of her arms.

They gently made their way over to the couch, and sat down together. Natasha lifted her leg up onto Clint's, and Clint stroked her hair away from her face.

"I'll be your soft and sweet," Natasha continued the words. Clint went on as he caressed her neck, "I'll be your strong and steady." "I'll be your glass of wine." "I'll be your shot of whiskey." "I'll be your sunny day." "I'll be your shady tree…."

"I'll be your honeysuckle," she whispered in his ear, and he brought her face to his, almost touching. "And I'll be your honey bee," he finished, and the two closed the space between them once again.

"I love you, Tasha."

"I love you too, Clint."


End file.
